


Hello, New Daddy!

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family, First Born, Friendship, Genderbending, KiKuroMonth2015, Romance, born
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menunggui istri melahirkan untuk yang pertama kalinya memang hal yang meresahkan, Daiki tahu sekali hal itu. Namun menemani calon ayah dengan level kecemasan kelewat tinggi seperti Ryouta bisa membuatnya gila!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, New Daddy!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, Genderbender, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu pertama._

**Born**

.

…*..

.

Anak pertama selalu menjadi masalah bagi setiap calon ayah.

_Apakah dia akan terlahir sehat?_

_Seperti apa wajahnya?_

_Apa dia akan mirip denganku?_

_Oh, mereka terlalu lama di dalam ruang bersalin. Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

_Aku benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa putrak_ _u!_

_Semoga dia terlahir sehat tanpa ada kekurangan_ _…_

_Istriku, bagaimana keadaannya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu selalu saja muncul saat seorang suami menunggui istrinya yang tengah memperjuangkan hidup dan mati dua orang untuk pertama kalinya. Entah hanya di dalam pikiran, atau diucapkan sebagai gumaman.

Daiki juga tak berbeda. Saat istrinya melahirkan anak pertama mereka pun, dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama sembari duduk di sofa ruang tunggu. Beberapa kali menggebrak meja karena khawatir dan cemas—membuat para dokter dan suster yang kebetulan lewat ketakutan karena pandangan tajam matanya.

Baginya, itu sudah cukup parah dan memalukan. Namun ternyata ada yang jauh lebih memalukan daripada itu.

Ryouta sudah mondar-mandir dalam ruangan sebanyak dua puluh lima kali, berkata dengan suara keras tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya (yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan dan tidak logis—bahkan untuk seorang calon ayah. Seperti, bagaimana misalnya anak yang lahir berambut hijau atau merah? Dipikirnya anak itu lahir dari pasangan pengantin baru Akashi yang sedang berbulan madu atau apa?) hingga Daiki terpaksa menyeretnya untuk kembali duduk. Masih bagus Taiga tidak ikut datang karena harus menemani putra mereka, wanita itu pasti tidak akan segan meneriaki Ryouta tanpa peduli jika mereka ada di rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Daiki juga tidak ingin datang, namun bagaimanapun juga Tetsuya—istri Ryouta—adalah sahabat baik dia dan istrinya di masa kuliah dulu. Wanita manis pendiam itu jugalah yang menenangkannya saat dia gelisah menunggui kelahiran putra pertamanya. Rasanya tidak enak jika dia tidak membalas kebaikan wanita itu.

Tapi sungguh! Dia tidak biasa menghadapi seorang calon ayah, apalagi yang punya tingkat kecemasan tinggi seperti Ryouta. Pria pirang itu nyaris membuatnya gila di tempat. Jika boleh, sebenarnya dia ingin menggunakan kekuatan untuk memaksa pria itu tenang. Namun sekali lagi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia tidak mau mengirim Ryouta ke salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini juga—atau Kagami akan memukulnya saat dia sampai di rumah nanti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan, hah? Duduk dengan tenang dan tunggu saja."

"Ini sudah dua jam. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana. Jangan-jangan Tetsuya mengalami pendarahan dan nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya. Oh, itu buruk! Aku harus menanyakan pada dokter!"

"Diam di tempat atau aku tidak akan segan memukulmu—tidak peduli jika Taiga marah nanti." Daiki angkat bicara sebelum Ryouta sempat melakukan hal apapun yang memalukan. "Tetsuya tidak memiliki penyakit darah tinggi, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?!"

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, bodoh. Dan tentu saja yang aku maksud menunggui istriku melahirkan, bukan melahirkannya. Aku sudah melakukan penelitian tentang apa yang mungkin dan tidak mungkin terjadi saat proses persalinan."

"Bukan! Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Tetsuya tidak memiliki penyakit darah rendah? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, mana mungkin dia mengatakannya padamu bukan?" tuding Ryouta.

Daiki benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang. Cemburu di tempat dan saat yang tidak tepat, mengapa penyakit bodoh Ryouta itu masih belum sembuh juga? "Taiga yang mengatakannya padaku. Tetsuya sering menghubunginya untuk berkonsultasi antar perempuan. Jadi tenanglah atau benar-benar kupukul kau!"

"Jahatnya ..."

Jika boleh berkata jujur sekaligus jahat, sebenarnya Daiki juga mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Tetsuya memilih seseorang yang begitu tidak jelas ini sebagai suaminya. Lagipula, wanita berambut biru muda itu juga awalnya tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sang model. Dia sampai harus membaca ulang undangan pernikahan yang didapatkannya lima kali untuk memastikan kanji nama yang ada di sana memang benar Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko tetsuya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Bukankah semua pemeriksaannya beres? Tetsuya dan anakmu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ryouta mengedipkan mata emasnya dua kali. Memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Hari ini kau baik sekali, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hanya karena Taiga sudah memaksaku untuk berjanji aku tidak akan memukulmu hari ini. Dia benar-benar megharapkan Tetsuya melahirkan dalam kondisi yang sempurna—dalam artian suaminya tidak turut dirawat di rumah sakit akibat babak belur."

Si pirang hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Dia sedang ada bisnis di luar kota saat Taiga melahirkan, Tetsuya lah yang menemani Daiki saat itu. Jika nanti dia sudah dapat bicra dengan istrinya, dia akan menanyakan bagaimana sikap Daiki saat itu—mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa membalas Daiki nantinya. "Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat lega kau ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu tingkah aneh apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan jika kau tidak menghentikanku."

"Jika kau sudah tahu akan bertingkah aneh, maka jangan lakukan. Kau membuatku kesal saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar cemas saat ini!"

"Dasar merepotkan!"

"Kejamnya ..."

Percakapan itu terhenti oleh suara pintu yang ditutup pelan. Kise segera menoleh ke kamar persalinan, berlari ke arah dokter yang keluar dari tempat itu, tidak mengacuhkan Daiki yang meneriakinya untuk tidak berlari di rumah sakit. Daiki sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun melihat gestur positif dari sang dokter dan wajah lega Ryouta, dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tetsuya melahirkan dengan baik.

Ryouta masuk ke ruang persalinan, hendak menemui istri dan anaknya. Sang dokter tersenyum kecil pada Daiki sebelum berlalu—seolah tahu beban mental apa yang didapatkan pemuda itu dengan menunggui Ryouta. Daiki mengikuti langkah Ryouta menuju ruang persalinan, mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, sama sekali tidak mau mengganggu suasana haru yang terjadi di sana.

Tetsuya terbaring di atas ranjang. Tampak lelah dan pucat, namun sangat bahagia. Ryouta berdiri di sampingnya, dengan hati-hati menggendong anaknya—yang menurut pemeriksaan sebelumnya perempuan—tampak sangat lega.

Dari posisinya berdiri, Daiki dapat melihat bayi mungil itu. Matanya masih terpejam, namun dia mewarisi rambut pirang ayahnya. Diam-diam berharap anak itu mewarisi mata teduh ibunya—anak perempuan cocok dengan mata yang lembut dibandingkan dengan yang tajam.

Berbalik, menggenggam _handphone_ -nya erat. Dia berjanji pada Taiga akan mengabarkan jika Tetsuya sudah melahirkan. Namun, melihat kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang ada di ruangan itu, entah mengapa dia jadi merasa rindu pada istri dan anaknya sendiri.

Mungkin mengabarkannya langsung akan menjadi pilihan yang baik.

Tersenyum kecil. "Huh, Tetsuya. Sepertinya kau memang lebih pandai menilai orang dibandingkan aku. Selamat berbahagia kalau begitu."

.

...*...

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Tema melahirkan itu menyenangkan. Namun lebih menyenangkan lagi membahas bagaimana sikap para ayah yang menunggu persalinan itu. Saat aku kelas 6 SD dan memiliki adik, Ayahku terlihat sangat tenang, namun saat salah satu kakak sepupu yang memiliki anak (anak pertama), dia meracau sepanjang dua jam. Nyaris terdengar seperti mantra karena diucapkan dalam Bahasa Jawa yang cepat. Dan … menurutku itu unik.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

.

…OMAKE…

.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah memilih nama untuk anak perempuan kita?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, ayo memilihnya. Kita pilihkan nama yang manis untuk anak perempuan kita."

"Apa Ryouta-kun sudah mencari nama yang tepat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mencarikan nama yang paling cantik untuknya. Karena dia adalah anak perempuan paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Ryouta-kun berkata begitu karena dia adalah putrimu."

"Namun memang benar. Dia adalah anak paling cantik yang ada di dunia ini, seperti seorang putri. Karena itu, aku akan menamainya dengan ..."

.

…OMAKE END…

.


End file.
